Ray Kon
Raymond Kon, more commonly known as Ray Kon, known in the Japanese version as Rei Kon (金李, Japanese: Kon Rei, Chinese Pinyin: Jīn Lǐ), is a fictional character from the anime and manga series of Beyblade. In the anime, he is voiced by Daniel DeSanto in the US/UK version, whilst voiced by Aya Hisakawa in the Japanese version. In the Japanese versions, his given name is often written in katakana as "レイ." He is generally shown as to be calm and open minded. In fact, many comparatives can be made between his personality and Yin and Yang, which he appropriately wears the symbol of, the Taijitu. The forces of Yin and Yang are generally described as "opposite but complementary" forces, and the same can be said about him. He can be calm and collected, but also a fierce competitor. These two qualities can be referred to as opposites, but they are not absolute in their differences, and the same can be said about Yin and Yang. Furthermore, the forces of Yin and Yang are interdependent, meaning that they cannot exist without their counterpart. This can also be compared to Ray's personality. His whole nature seems to be similar in principle to this metaphysical concept. First season (Beyblade) Ray is first introduced to the show in episode 6, named Dragoon Storm. In this episode, he is portrayed as a powerful and confident competitor. However, some may say that he is shown as overconfident in some aspects, especially before the battle against Tyson had even begun. In the first battle, Ray easily, and almost effortlessly destroys Tyson's blade using his bit beast Driger's Tiger Claw attack. The following battle, Ray becomes somewhat cocky about his ability, and ends up losing the 2nd round to Tyson. Ray forfeits the final, deciding battle, saying that he had no more to prove. After the final round of the Tournament, between Tyson and Kai, Ray approaches Tyson, along with Max and Mr. Dickenson, inviting him and Kai to join the new BBA team called the Blade Breakers. Throughout the first season, Ray is looked to for advice about battles. He is generally revered as a kindhearted, polite individual, who is very welcoming when meeting new people. He is also shown as being very open minded, especially about Beyblading techniques. This is emphasised in the Asian tournament, used as a means to justify his leaving of his home village. It is also shown in this season that he has an uncle who is the head chef at a restaurant in Paris, which is owned by Olivers' Dad. It is also shown that he works as a waiter in a restaurant in Hong Kong for extra cash. This has led to an opinion of him loving to cook. Ray's beyblades and their attacks in this season were Driger Slash(Tiger Claw) & Driger Fang(Tiger Fang) Second season (Beyblade V-Force) Generally, Ray is shown in a similar light as to how he is portrayed in season 1, although in V-Force, he is much more critical of his performance. A good example of Ray's kind hearted nature is shown in V-Force, in the battle against Salima and Cyber Driger. During this battle, Salima becomes somewhat hypocritical towards her original philosophies towards beyblading. Because of this, Ray spends most of the battle trying to convince her that using Cyber Driger has tainted her beliefs. Ray uses three beyblades in the second season—Driger Fang, Driger Vulcan(Vulcan Claw), and Driger Vulcan 2(Vulcan Power Claw). Third season (Beyblade G-Revolution) In this series, Ray is portrayed in a very different way from the other two series. In the previous two, he was shown as being a polite young man, but unconfident in his beyblading ability. In G-Revolution however, he is shown as being confident, almost to the point of being cocky, but he often backs this up with his speed and techniques. During this series, he leaves the Bladebreakers to help form the White Tigers X team, partnering up with his former teammate, Lee.It is known that in the third season the White Tiger X advanced to the semi finals.His opponent was Kai from the Blitzkrieg Boys.He suffers a loss and the Blitzkrieg Boys advance to the finals along with the BBA revolution. Ray uses three beyblades in this season, the Driger Vulcan 2, the Driger Gatling(Gatling Claw), and Driger Metal Slash (Thunder Slash). Relationships Kai Hiwatari: Kai and Ray are closest in age of the Bladebreakers and are shown to share a certain respect, concern and admiration. This is particularly evident in V-Force. Mariah Wong: Ray and Mariah both share romantic feelings with each other that seem to have lasted since they were kids. At the end of the manga, Ray and Mariah are married with a daughter, Ling (Rin). Salima: Ray seems to have the same feelings for Salima as he does for Mariah. They both want to have fair fights, since Tyson was also considering breaking the rules to protect their bit-beasts. Family Ray's only known relative is his uncle; Stanley Kon, who left China and went to France, where he became a chef. Ray remains in contact with Stanley, as he has been taught great cooking skills by his uncle. In the last chapter of the Beyblade Manga. Ray is married to Mariah (Mao) and they have a daughter together named Rin (Ling). Category:Beyblade characters Category:Child characters in anime and manga da:Ray Kon fr:Ray Kon it:Rei (Beyblade) ja:爆転シュート ベイブレード (アニメ)#B.B.A.→Gレボリューションズ pt:Ray Kon fi:Ray Kong